Ash's Scraggy
'Ash's Scraggy 'is the fifth Pokemon obtained by Ash in the Unova region. History As an Egg Ash recieved Scraggy's Egg in Here Comes The Trubbish Squad! where it was a gift from Karena after settling a conflict between her granddaughter Daniela and her students who had befriended a Trubbish. Ash had kept Scraggy's egg in his backpack until he learns from Nurse Joy in Nacrene City that the egg was hatching soon. As Scraggy He hatched in Scraggy-Hatched to be Wild! ''where he was revealed to have the attacks Leer and Headbutt (which he used on Pikachu, but failed). He then aggresively attacks all of Ash's other Pokemon (Pidove, Oshawott, Tepig, and Snivy), but was unsuccessful to defeat them all. He then wandered off and ran into some wild Galvantula that paralyzed him when he didn't win against them and was cured by Axew's finding of herbs. But he went after them again and got in trouble with a bunch of Galvantula. Ash, Pikachu, and the rest of the team rescued Scraggy from the Galvantula after it learned to get used to Ash and the others. It battled Iris' Axew in its first battle where they lost in a tie and Scraggy went into Ash's PokeBall. Scraggy and Axew battled a second time in ''Dancing With the Ducklett Trio!, where it was another tie after Axew's Dragon Rage caused the battle to forefeit. He then showed some kindness when he gave Ash his hat back. He and Axew battled again in The Dragon Master's Path! and had the same result as the first battle. But in their fourth battle in Cottonee In Love!, he lost when Axew used a perfected Dragon Rage. In Facing Fear with Eyes Wide Open!, his aggresive attitude got him and the other Pokemon (excluding Oshawott) in trouble when he attacked a group of Foongus. In retaliation, they poisoned the entire group with PoisonPowder. With the help of Oshawott, Ash, and Cilan, everyone was cured. In ''Meowth's Scrafty Tactics!, ''Scraggy and Meowth negotiated with a wild Scrafty who kidnapped Axew for some strange reason. In the process, the Hoodlum Pokemon showed Scraggy how to use Hi Jump Kick. After Axew was rescued, he helped assist the Scrafty to save its home from a wild Mandibuzz that took over its nest. He then learned Hi Jump Kick to defeat the wild Pokemon. I n BW055, he and Axew battled a fifth time. But since Scraggy knew Hi Jump Kick and Axew knew Dragon Rage, they were both evenly matched. The battle ended in a tie, but they ended up playing together. But they ran into a Gothita that took a liking to Scraggy. Gothita's trainer challenged Ash to a battle on the condition that if she won, he'd have to trade Scraggy away to her. After Ash won, they all stayed the night together in a cabin. Scraggy left with Gothita while everyone was sleeping for a midnight snack, but Axew came out to bring him back. Gothita disrupted a sleeping Garbodor that Scraggy tried to battle until Snivy came in and saved them. The next day, Scraggy was happy to see Gothita storm away angrily. Scraggy's Attacks *Leer *Headbutt *Hi Jump Kick Voice actors/actresses In Japan *Akeno Watanabe In Dub *Jason Griffith Trivia *Scraggy is Ash's first Dark-type Pokemon. *Scraggy is Ash's second Pokemon to hatch from an egg(third if Larvitar wasn't counted) *Scraggy is Ash's only Pokemon that has only one evolution.